Dogmas Pessoais
by Lina Lunna
Summary: Nossas crenças podem nos afastar daqueles a quem amamos mais. Isso é uma verdade ainda maior entre anjos e demônios.E as coisas cada vez mais pegam fogo no Santuário, literalmente, até.
1. Prólogo 1

Dogmas Pessoais

RESUMO: Existem coisas nas quais acreditamos que nos separam de quem mais amamos; isso é ainda mais verdadeiro entre anjos e demônios.

N.A.: Uma idéia maluca, que eu não sei se vai dar certo e nem aonde vai parar, mas que eu espero que fique boa.

- Saint Seiya é de Masami Kurumada. Os novos personagens e a história são produções da minha mente insana e pervertida. –

(Comentários idiotas durante a história são de autoria de Yue Machado Lunna, meu youkai gato de estimação.)

-Prólogo-

Era mais um belo fim de tarde na Grécia, com um típico pôr-do-sol de verão, com o céu matizado por diversos tons de vermelho, laranja, rosa e lilás. Era um espetáculo magnífico, que não passou despercebido pelos moradores do Santuário de Atena.

A jovem, que é a atual reencarnação da deusa, estava na varanda de seu quarto, apreciando o espetáculo, sendo servida de mais chá por seu fiel capacho, Tatsumi.

(Espero que queime a língua! ;p)

Os mestres Shion e Dohko também tomavam chá, tranqüilos, no salão do grande mestre. Chá e um bom saquê, que segundo eles seria para abrir o apetite. Agora que dividiam as responsabilidades, não havia mais tanto trabalho e eles podiam desfrutar de bons momentos como esse um com o outro.

(Isso quer dizer que podiam se embebedar mais juntos. ¬¬)

Os cavaleiros estavam em suas atividades costumeiras esperando o jantar que seria servido logo ao anoitecer, no salão de jantar do palácio de Atena. Isso havia se tornado um costume, desde que a vida de todos voltara ao normal, após o término da última batalha. Eles jantavam como a grande família em que haviam se tornado.

Na casa de Áries, Mú dispensava Kiki depois de mais uma tarde de treinamento; o garoto estava cada vez mais forte e seus poderes evoluíam a cada dia. Em poucos anos ele estaria pronto para o teste que o confirmaria como cavaleiro de Áries.

Em touro, tudo estava tranqüilo. Aldebaran, que estivera encarregado do treinamento dos pequenos aprendizes, descansava do dia de trabalho pesado. Ele havia dispensado os meninos mais cedo nesta sexta-feira, para que eles pudessem brincar um pouco. Ele tinha muita paciência com crianças por isso fora o escolhido para essa função.

Em gêmeos, o clima era tenso. Saga fazia a contabilidade do Santuário com a ajuda de Kanon ou, pelo menos, era isso o que Saga tentava fazer e o que Kanon fingia fazer, pois enquanto Saga tentava se concentrar nas contas, Kanon assistia a um jogo de futebol na TV, mas a cada lance, ele gritava mais alto e irritava mais seu irmão que, por fim, se levanta e desliga a televisão. E mais uma discussão tem início...

Na casa de Câncer, que agora estava livre das horrendas cabeças que a adornavam, seu habitante tomava um banho para relaxar depois do treino exaustivo que fizera com seu amigo pisciano. A casa de Leão estava silenciosa, já que Aioria estava algumas casas adiante com seu irmão.

Em Virgem, Shaka meditava no jardim, acompanhado por Shun, que agora treinava como seu discípulo. Shaka estava muito satisfeito com por ter um aprendiz tão dedicado, determinado e principalmente tranqüilo, que não lhe dava problema.

A casa de Libra estava vazia, pois Shiryu aceitou o convite de Seiya e Aioros para ir até a casa deste.

Em Escorpião, Milo lia um dos livros de Camus e, por incrível que pareça, ele estava muito interessado. Na verdade, estava tão concentrado na leitura que nem percebeu seu amigo entrando em sua casa e parando para observá-lo, espantado com a atenção que dava ao livro.

Sagitário era, sem dúvida, a casa mais agitada do Santuário. Aioros eAioria, com seus discípulos Seiya e Ikki e mais Shura, Shiryu e Hyoga conversavam animadamente, enquanto lanchavam e riam das discussões tolas de Ikki, Seiya e Hyoga.

E em Peixes, Afrodite cuidava de suas rosas com tal desvelo que parecia tratarem-se de crianças. De certo modo, era verdade, aquelas rosas eram suas crianças, a maior expressão de sua alma, sua arte.

É neste cenário de paz e felicidade que mais um dia termina e esta história começa...


	2. Prólogo 2

-Prólogo 2-

Longe do Santuário e da Grécia, tão longe quanto uma dimensão pode estar de outra, mais uma batalha, de uma guerra milenar, ocorria.

Espadas de fogo se chocavam com estrondos atordoantes, flechas de luz cruzavam o céu e atingiam seus alvos com explosões de energia avassaladoras. As estrelas pareciam ter fugido do firmamento, horrorizadas, por verem seres de tal superioridade se digladiar com tamanha fúria.

Seres que deveriam ser irmãos e viver unidos além do tempo se confrontavam, extravasando um ódio que havia sido alimentado por milênios. Usavam seus poderes, que deveriam apenas trazer paz, beleza, cura e libertação, para despedaçar os membros uns dos outros, criando um espetáculo de dor e destruição.

As vozes, que foram feitas para elevarem-se em canções maviosas, proferiam altos brados beligerantes. O clamor do combate era aterrorizante, com maldições e exclamações inflamadas de ódio se misturando no ar. E os gritos de raiva, dor, tristeza, agonia e arrependimento confundindo-se.

(Dá-lhe dicionário e Bocage na cabeça.)

Centenas de milhões de corpos estão espalhados pelos campos de batalha; no começo apenas mais uma batalha de uma antiqüíssima guerra. No entanto, no seu decorrer, este se revelou ser o derradeiro confronto, aquele que colocaria um ponto final em tudo.

Em poucas horas, os milhões de combatentes de ambos os exércitos foram reduzidos a alguns poucos. Os chefes de ambos estavam no centro do combate agora, duas figuras aladas, opostas em tudo, porém igualmente imponentes e poderosas.

Michael, com seus longos cabelos loiros, tão claros que pareciam brancos ao refletir a luz dos trovões, com olhos azuis, tão frios quanto gelo e penetrantes como só os olhos de deus poderiam ser. Suas asas brancas estavam agora manchadas com seu próprio sangue e com o daqueles que lutavam ao seu redor. Michael ainda empunhava sua espada, tendo deixado de lado seu escudo partido e lutava com todas as suas forças.

Lúcifer era o oponente formidável, combatido por Michael. Sua figura ainda era a mesma dos dias em que os guerreiros se sentavam lado a lado na corte celeste. Longos cabelos negros, com ondas suaves, os olhos profundos e negros, sempre acessos e apaixonados. Suas asas sendo a única coisa que havia mudado perderam seu brilho dourado e agora eram negras com reflexos avermelhados a cada clarão de energia criado com o choque das espadas. Contudo, sua beleza ainda era incontestável.

A visão de Michael e Lúcifer em sua última disputa era contagiante e apavorante. Os outros guerreiros que ainda resistiam eram animados pela persistência de suas investidas.

Uriel lutava brandindo sua foice ferozmente contra Aladiah. Rafael e Gabriel combinavam seus poderes contra Belial e Lilith que usavam seus chicotes e correntes para ferí-los e prendê-los. Ariel usava suas flechas contra Asmoday que as repelia brandindo sua maça, que cortava o ar com descargas elétricas. Míriel enfrentava Múriel, ambos munidos de bastões, sendo o de Míriel prateado e o de Múriel dourado; a cada toque mais um raio cortava o céu.

A tempestade que caía tornava o cenário mais tenebroso e seu ruído somava-se ao da batalha. A água lavava seus rostos e corpos, o sangue que manchava suas vestes se espalhava ainda mais. As lágrimas eram disfarçadas pela água em suas faces.

A força de todos estava quase se esgotando, não conseguiriam continuar, todos sabiam que seria o fim. Os guerreiros se afastam e se reúnem para a última investida em grupo. Eles se observam por alguns segundos, já não podem voltar atrás, eles se preparam e enfim lançam-se ao ataque.

É neste instante que tudo pára; a tempestade, o vento, os raios e trovões, tudo acaba e desaparece. Todos se vêem cercados por uma intensa luz, na qual todas as cores se misturam. Todos se encontram paralisados, envoltos por essa luz e sentem uma presença poderosa, controladora e mais antiga que o próprio tempo, por ser sua criadora.

Então, todos ouvem uma voz que fala aos seus corações, voz que alguns deles já não ouvem há milênios. Uma voz ao mesmo tempo feminina e masculina, jovem e velha, a voz de seu criador, da força que foi seu pai e mãe, dando-lhes a existência; a voz daquele que foi, é e sempre será.

"Eis que eu falo; que todos ouçam com atenção, pois o que eu falo é sua sentença que há de se cumprir. Eu os conheço desde antes de seu nascimento, pois eu os criei; sei dos seus atos, conheço suas almas, leio seus corações. Conheço suas faces, suas formas astrais e físicas. Eu as sonhei e executei. Não podem me guardar segredos. Vós sois os primeiros, os mais poderosos, sábios e belos e agora voltarão às suas formas astrais e desse modo viajarão juntos, para um lugar onde voltarão a ser como no começo de sua existência. Suas feridas serão curadas, suas dores extintas e todo mal expurgado de seus corações. Aprenderão o que nestes milênios não aprenderam, verão o que se negaram a enxergar e entenderão meus desígnios; descobrirão segredos que lhes ocultei e conhecerão a si mesmos de verdade. Irão evoluir, voltarão a ser uma família e seus corações serão livres. Eis o que eu proclamo. Faça-se."

CONTINUA

Oi, gente, demorou um pouco, mas está aqui, a segunda parte. Agradeço a todos que leram, principalmente a Pure-Petit Cat,obrigada pelo apoio.

REVIEW BUTTON: Ei, eu tô aqui ó, me clica, por favor!


	3. Feliz Páscoa XD

Pensamentos descabelados para dias de vendaval

LL: Oi pessoal, quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo, mesmo que não tenham mandado reviews. Muito obrigada, mas eu gostaria que mais pessoas me escrevessem, pois assim eu vou saber se estão gostando ou não. Eu estou escrevendo o que gostaria de ler e pode não ser o que vocês querem. Então, mandem sugestões, críticas construtivas ou simplesmente um beijo.

Yue: É melhor fazerem o que ela está pedindo, talvez aí ela pare de me encher o saco! u.u

LL: Nojento! Não ouçam esse youkai idiota! ¬¬

Yue: Quem você está chamando de idiota?

Voz do além: Só pode ser você.

LL e Yue: AhAhAhAhAhAhAhAhAhAh!

LL: Lúcifer, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Luci: Sua mãe chamou a gente para nos dar esses chocolates. – diz enquanto mostra um coelhinho de chocolate, que já tinha perdido uma orelha.

LL: É claro, os chocolates que ela fez...

Luci: Mas até agora eu não entendi essa história de Páscoa...?

Yue: Ora é muito simples. Páscoa é o dia em que nós comemoramos o dia em que Jesus voltou dos mortos como um coelho que esconde ovos de chocolate coloridos. : )

LL e Luci: ¬¬"

LL: Ignore-o.

Vozes do além: Ei, isso é meu! – Mas eu quero a casinha! – Dinda, posso comer outro? – Deixa não, se Mica comer mais vai ficar em estado hiperativo! – Ah, mas eu quero e vou comer mais! ...

LL: Que barulheira é essa hein?

Luci: Só pode ser aquele bando de malucos brigando por chocolate.

Yue: É, eles não são como você, não têm sua maturidade.

LL: Nem tente, Yue. Luci já tem compromisso.

Yue: Jááá!

Luci: Com quem, que nem eu sei?

LL: Mas eu sei, caríssimos, eu sei...

Vozes: Será que a gente devia deixar um pouco pra Lina? – depois de alguns segundos – Nãããão!

LL: COMO É QUE É? Que abuso! Dá licença gente. – e sai correndo com um imenso machado que apareceu em suas mãos não se sabe como.

Luci e Yue: O.o

LL: O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AÍ, HEIN? POSSO SABER? NÃO CORRAM SEUS SAFADOS VOCÊS VÃO SE VER COMIGO!

Vozes: AHAHAHAHAHA! SOCORROOOOO!

Voz tranqüila (também vinda do além): Nossa mais que bagunça, eles não conseguem parar um minuto!

Luci: Oi, Shun, tudo bem?

Shun: Oi, tudo tranqüilo apesar da maluquice deles... – diz, enquanto observa um bando de cavaleiros, anjos e demônios correndo pela rua fugindo de uma garota enfurecida e armada com um machado gigante.

Luci: Bakas. u.u

Shun: Dessa vez eu devo concordar. o.o'

Luci: Eu acho que vou terminar isso por ela...

Shun: É melhor.

Luci: Bem, esperamos que continuem lendo e divirtam-se. Boa Páscoa. E mandem reviews.

Luci, Shun e Yue: Tchau!

Shun: Ficou muito bom.

Luci: Sério?

Shun: Sim. : )

Luci: Eu agradeço. : )

Yue: O.õ


	4. Big Bang!

-Capítulo 1–Novidade explosiva-

Era mais uma noite de sexta-feira e alguns dos cavaleiros iriam sair para aproveitar a vida noturna da capital grega. Neste momento eles estão reunidos na frente da casa de Áries esperando pelos atrasados.

- Ei, pessoal! Demorei muito? – Milo descia a escadaria, esbaforido, com seus longos cabelos esvoaçando atrás de si.

- Calma, mon ami, ainda vamos ter que esperar um bom tempo para sair. – Camus falava com uma expressão de aborrecimento.

- Ué, por que, Geada? Não tá todo mundo aqui?

Aioros é quem responde:

- Se liga, Milo, quem é que sempre se atrasa, hein?

- Ah! É claro, o Dido e o Rico ainda não chegaram...

- E conhecendo o Dido acho melhor esperarmos sentados, porque em pé vamos cansar. – diz Aioria já sentando em um dos degraus.

Todos decidem imitar o gesto dele, mas duas vozes na casa de Áries e risadas que vinham lá de cima chamaram sua atenção.

– Tudo bem, Enrico, pode me pôr no chão agora! Enrico me põe no chão por Zeus!

- Não mesmo, só te largo dentro do carro, uomo!

- Mas que coisa, Enrico! Droga de italiano teimoso! Me solta!

- Já disse que não! E pare de espernear ou, então,apanha!

- Como se eu tivesse medo de você, caranguejo, agora, me solta!

Todos já subiam correndo, mas pararam ao ver Mú e Shaka saírem da casa às gargalhadas, apoiando-se um no outro e nas colunas para não caírem no chão de tanto rir.

- O que está acontecendo? Por que essa gritaria toda? – pergunta Shura.

- O que o Dido e o Rico estão aprontando agora? – tenta saber Aldebaran quando mais um grito corta o ar.

- Me solta, eu não sou nenhuma donzela para você fazer isso, não!

- Eu não vou soltar e trate de largar essa pilastra!

- Não largo, só se você me puser no chão!

- Larga daí!

- Não largo!

- Larga!

- Me põe no chão!

- Larga primeiro!

- Então me põe no chão!

E assim por diante, enquanto Mú e Shaka já rolavam no chão, de tanto rir, os outros decidiram subir e ver o que acontecia. Enrico segurava Afrodite pela cintura, tendo ele sobre o ombro esquerdo, enquanto Dido se agarrava a uma das colunas da casa como podia, tentando resistir aos puxões de Rico que tentava fazê-lo soltar.

Todos pararam incrédulos, diante da cena ridícula que os dois faziam; dois grandes guerreiros, homens adultos e, pelo que pensavam maduros, agindo como dois malucos!

(Não sei qual é a surpresa. ú.ú)

Mas a surpresa não durou muito e logo, Milo, Aioria e Shura começaram a rir, contagiando os outros e Aldebaran foi separar os dois, quando Shaka e Mú voltavam a entrar na casa, quase recuperados.

- Obrigado, Deba, muito obrigado mesmo... – Dido dizia, meio sem ar, enquanto ajeitava as roupas – Viu o que você fez caranguejo, me desarrumou todo! Droga! Mú, dá licença, eu vou usar seu banheiro rapidinho, tá...

- Ah, não vai, não! Se você for vai demorar uma hora lá dentro e foi exatamente para evitar isso que eu te arrastei da sua casa. – disse Enrico, segurando Afrodite pelo braço e puxando-o para fora de Áries.

- Me larga, Enrico! Eu preciso pentear meu cabelo!

- Faça isso no carro, anda!

Todos ainda riam dos dois; Deba os separou de novo e os levou até um dos carros, sendo seguido, por Milo, Camus, Aioros, Aioria e Shura. Todos muito bem arrumados; com certeza atrairiam todos os olhares.

Milo estava com uma calça de couro preto e botas com várias fivelas, algumas correntes por cinto e uma camisa,sem mangas, vermelha. Aioros e Aioria estavam ambos de jeans e tênis, com camisas de malha, sendo a de um, azul-acinzentada e a do outro verde. Enrico, Aldebaran e Shura usavam calças e blusas sociais. Rico de calça preta e blusa vinho bem escura e sapatos pretos italianos, é claro. Deba usava calça marrom-clara e camisa cor de areia e sapatos marrom escuro. Shura de calça e blusa cinza, sendo a calça mais escura e sapatos pretos.

Afrodite era um caso à parte, com seus longos cabelos presos em um rabo frouxo, deixando apenas algumas mechas caindo ao redor de seu rosto delicado. A blusa azul-clara, levemente transparente, ressaltava seus olhos e deixava entrever seus músculos. A calça branca, não muito justa, contornava suas pernas esbeltas de modo provocante. E completando o time, Camus, com sua típica elegância francesa, usava um terno azul muito escuro e uma blusa mais clara que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos.

Eles realmente iriam atrair toda a atenção aonde quer que fossem; iriam, mas ( E sempre tem um mas, não é?) no exato momento em que davam a partida nos carros, globos de luz cruzam o céu e uma explosão ocorre com um grande clarão nas escadarias entre as casas de Virgem e Libra.

* * *

É isso, gente, um novo capítulo e um imenso muito obrigada a todos que leram, principalmente a GeminiKaoru e Virgo-chan, vocês são uns amores, muito obrigada, mesmo. XD

Review Button: Clique-me e uma mini pizza sairá do seu drive de CD. ; )


End file.
